Forum:2010-02-08 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . [http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/96719.html Hit the switch NOW! ]--Mezzasalma Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- No wait ! that cant be good , what is being missed , And i always thought it was one of the castles personalities. Agathahetrodyne 01:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : All the personalities probably say that. Nik D 07:17, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: That was my thought, as well. Nekokami 13:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : It's quite possibe that, with Agatha killing the Castle and all, Otilia may just be the only Castle personality left (unless the crypt one in the crypt was meant as a backup). The good news: we're down to one Castle personality. The bad news: it isn't the one that recognizes Agatha's authority.Werewolfboy 02:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Otilia contains the soul of Castle Heterodyne, Von Pinn contains the soul of a muse probably Otilia. Agatha contains the soul of Lucrezia and hopefully her own. So I wonder who contains the original soul of Von Pinn. Then I wonder what would she would be like, really? --Rej ¤¤? 02:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : It's a fun idea, but I'm afraid I'm rather skeptical about Von Pinn containing the soul of any Muse, even Otilia. Nekokami 13:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : While I am also skeptical about the Von Pinn = Muse hypothesis (I'd like to see more reasoning other than 'one of the Muses wears black and another wears white and cute-joke-if-it-was-Von-Pinn-and-Von-Needle...so if there is a good string of reasoning, link it here, please!), Pinny does seem to fit the Muse-of-Protection. But, she's a construct and, as far as I know, there's been nothing to suggest VP's transition from a clank body. Again, I'd like to see the reasoning other than 'good pun' material. CaptMorgan 18:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: CaptMorgan, thanks for bringing up my Mad comments. I've pretty much abandon the theory of Von Pinn being the one in white. Doesn't quite fit the structure of the muses. I have also been convinced that Von Pinn's body is a construct. So no Moxana points there. On the other hand she talks as if she is 200 years old and loyal to a romantic king and a somewhat wiser more realistic creator. The first thought was the creator was Van Rijn. The second his opposite number in the opposing camp. Currently with all the transmigration of personalities going on, I am wondering if Von Pinn's construct body houses the displaced personality of a muse. I think this whole story would make more sense reading it from beginning to end. As soon as I finish my recreation of the Huffnaggle device I intend to do so. Right now reading the story one page per two or three days makes me feel like I am riding Schrödinger's Catapult. Just goes to show, you can't outguess the Foglios. --Rej ¤¤? 20:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's reasonable to think Van Rijn did in fact construct Von Pinn. We know that sparks typically dabble in reanimation, and the timelines certainly work... So I'm inclined to agree that Von Pinn was created by Van Rijn. Endikos 03:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm also intrigued by the possibility you raise, though the objections still seem pretty insuperable to me. One point in favour of Von Pinn being a clank, though: the Castle thinks that whether or not she is alive is --Cantabrian 00:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page